This invention is directed to a device for cleaning and polishing jewelry and more particularly, to a multispeed device capable of polishing jewelry operating at one speed and cleaning jewelry operating at at least a second speed.
Devices are well known in the art for both polishing and cleaning jewelry, particularly gemstones. By way of example, it is known in the art to clean jewelry with a kit, usually including cleaning liquid or gel and a brush. The gemstone is dipped or rinsed in the fluid or gel and then scrubbed with the brush to remove dirt. This prior art device has been satisfactory however, it is labor intensive and requires soaking time when a fluid is used and does not provide for polishing. It is also known in the art to use an ultrasonic chamber to gently vibrate dirt from jewelry. This device has also been satisfactory, however it also requires a separate device in order to polish jewelry, resulting in increased cost and the need to buy several tools. Separate and distinct polishing tools are known in the art, but are expensive devices for use by professionals, and not conducive for casual home use.
Accordingly, a device which polishes and cleans jewelry and which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art is desired.